Best Enemy, Worst Friend
by Sarah Michelle
Summary: The main picture is: Sirius and Snape are best friends, bur James know something Sirius doesn't.


Sirius:

Sirius:

"Sirius Black!" 

I jumped when I heard the harsh voice of Professor McGonagall, my Transfiguration teacher. I stared at her blankly, clueless when I saw her stern eyes shooting daggers at me.

"Er, yes professor?"

"We were discussing about how to change a feather into a chicken, Black", said McGonagall in her sarcastic voice. "Would you care to join us?"

my face were hot. I know at once that I was blushing. I looked at my parchment and saw a few written words. Something tells me that I'm so far behind.

Don't blame me for daydreaming in class. If your Quidditch Captain came and tell you, you are a great flyer and that you might be in the Quidditch team next year, you'll be over the moon too.

Wow, dream come true or what?

After class I rushed to the Great Hall for lunch. My stomach was really rumbling and I can't wait to share my brilliant news with my best friend, Severus Snape.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking: How can a Gryffindor be friends with a Slytherin? Well, Severus and I had been buddies since we were eight and let me tell you that he is not as nasty as everyone think a Slytherin should be. He's a good friend and I trust him completely.

Arriving at the Great Hall, I saw Severus already waiting for me at the side of the Gryffindor table. We made a deal to take turns on each other's table. He didn't exactly blend with the other Gryffindors, but he managed.

"Hey Sirius", Severus called. "Finished your class? Got any homework?"

"When is it that McGonagall never give homework?" I asked. "C'mon. I want to tell you something!"

I dragged him to sit next to me and launched into my exciting story. After I was finished, Severus didn't look to excited- which annoyed me a little. But he did give a small smile.

"Well done", he said pompously. "Good on you."

I grinned. "So what about you? Did you get any words from your captain? It would be cool to play against each other."

"Nah, I wouldn't want that", Severus smiled. "Imagine if one of us is the Chaser or the Seeker, and the other is the Beater. Wouldn't it be awful if we have to hit one another? No. I'd rather sit and cheer you out. I'd be shot glares by my housemates, but I want to give morale support to my best friend."

"you're the best, Severus," I said, and mean it.

Just then, three boys walked into the Great Hall, talking noisily. Severus scowled at them, particularly the boy in the middle- the one with messy black hair and blue eyes behind a pair of glasses. His name is James Potter, my housemate.

"Hey Sirius", he called when he noticed me. "You left your quill at transfiguration class."

He handed me my beautiful eagle-feather quill- a present from Severus for my eleventh birthday.

"Thanks", I said, taking it gratefully. It's one of my prized posessions.

Severus glared at James. "If you ever dare to touch anything I give to Sirius, make sure you wash your hands first!" he said.

James looked at Severus. "Well, if I want to touch things that is really yours, Snape, I would've use gloves."

There were a bunch of snickering at the side of the Gryffindor table, and James left to join his two friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"that's one of the reasons why I don't like eating at your table, Sirius", said Severus, his face red with anger. "Your housemates are as nasty as they say _my_ housemates are! I'm dreadfully sorry that you are in this house. The Sorting Hat made a terrible mistake, believe me."

I only nodded. I hate to fight with Severus, so I never say anything when he brought up that subject. Severus don't really blend with my housemates, especially James. I honestly don't know why. He calls him a 'wimp-nest' because "he hangs out with losers like that Pettigrew and Lupin."

Well, if he had my opinion, Peter is definitely a loser, but Remus? I think he has more of a problem that being a natural loser.

"Forget about them", I said, trying to keep him off James, Remus and Peter. "Have some more steak?"


End file.
